Danger (Origin Comics)
Danger is a comic book series created by PrimalFan, and published by Origin Comics. It features Ryan Adams taking up the superhero name Danger after the rise of crimes in Eagan, Minnesota. Publication History In early 2017, PrimalFan was rewatching Young Justice and The Spectacular Spider-Man. He then thought about creating his own superhero, but it wasn't until watching Daredevil's famous hallway scene that he wanted to make one. PrimalFan had created a few ideas for a superhero, and had plans to branch out and create a superhero team. One of the ideas he focused on was a superhero named Ryan Adams, who was secretly Danger. PrimalFan wanted to pursue writing the character, since he said it was a "love letter between Daredevil, Nightwing, and Spider-Man". He had come up with the idea of a superhero who didn't have a tragic origin story, and mixed it with Danger's. PrimalFan based this off of Tim Drake and Barbara Gordon from DC Comics, who were characters that initially didn't have a sad origin. PrimalFan went on to create Origin Comics with Coolot1, and pitched Danger. Danger was approved, and plans were even made for crossovers and a crossover series akin to Avengers and Justice League. After the popularity of Issue #11, "Runaways", they continued to appear throughout Danger as allies. They eventually had a spin-off series dedicated to them. Issues Vol. 1: Science #"Origins Pt. 1 ": Crime is rising in Eagan, Minnesota, one of the safest cities. One night, Ryan Adam's father, the commissioner, is attacked by three men with alien technology. #"Origins Pt. 2 ": Ryan Adams decides to suit up and defend his father, arriving at the scene and facing the three criminals. #"Enter the Zodiac": Ryan decides to investigate the alien technology, but is attacked by a mysterious group called the Zodiac. #"Snakebite": A new criminal rises in Eagan, calling himself the Cobra. Cobra tries to hunt down Ryan, and kill him from getting in the way of their plans. #"": After investigating the formula Cobra used to boost his strength, Ryan finds out about a group called the Shadow's Guild who gains the formula. #"": Ryan tries to get into the Shadow's Guild in order to obtain the drug, but is caught between a war between the Shadow's Guild and the Zodiac. #"": Ryan learns of a metahuman who has the abilities of electromagnetism, and tries to stop the Shadow's Guild from assassinating him. #"": A teenager who is struggling to control his telekinesis abilities is hired by Mr. Big to gain the alien technology from Ryan along with the Project C formula. #"": Ryan is forced to stop a teenager with the ability to memorize muscle movements and predict people's attacks, as he goes around parading as a vigilante with a hit list. Guess who's on it? #"X Marks the Spot": A mysterious vigilante by the name X is attacking other gangs in Eagan, and when the Zodiac and Shadow's Guild gets involved, so does Ryan. #"Runaways": All of the genetically modified teenagers are on the run, causing trouble for the city and Ryan must stop them once and for all. #"Danger Pt. 1": Ryan finally meets Mr. Big, and faces him. #"Danger Pt. 2": As Ryan learns of Mr. Big and the Zodiac's relations, he's forced to stop them from destroying Eagan. #"": A new vigilante, Thriller, rises in Eagan, posing a threat to Danger. Danger learns that the vigilante was experimented on by Mr. Big, and the two become partners. #"": The Shadow's Guild attack Danger, only this time they don't need him. They need Thriller. #"": While kidnapped by the Shadow's Guild, Danger is handed over to the Zodiac Neo who plots on experimenting on him to create the perfect soldier. #"": Thriller returns to save Danger, and accidentally breaks out a metahuman designed to be a living weapon. #"": Cobra returns, only this time he has a gang with him, plotting to defeat - no, destroy Danger. #"": A criminal named Hood appears, brutally injuring and killing members of gangs. And his target? Cobra. #"": Danger manages to defeat Cobra, while hold off Hood all by himself. A vigilante named Arsenal though comes to Danger's aid. #"": Hood is hunting down Danger, and is surprised to find X helping him out! #"": The Shadow's Guild list for the mercenary Arrow's help, and Danger is surprised at the parallels the two have. #"Haunted": Ryan is having nightmares of Mr. Big, feeling haunted ever since Arrow's attack. He becomes crazy, as Thriller tries to help him stop suffering from the illusions he's having. #"Powerful": (Tie-in with Power's Dangerous) Phil Call, having knocked out Danger, runs off and goes on a rampage. Danger and Jaime team up together, and are hunted down by the mysterious Hood while they try to find Phil. They find the Zodiac Neo's hideout, where Phil is about to murder an employee called the Fixer. Danger manages to hold off Hood while he calls for Thriller's help, and the three manage to defeat Phil. Ryan is given an honorary membership at the Super Project, along with Thriller. #"The Worst Day Ever!": It's prom at Ryan's school, and of course Hood attacks. Just when Ryan gets a date, and just when he finds out who Thriller is... Oh and of course he breaks his arm! #"": The Zodiac Neo reveal their intentions, as Arsenal goes undercover in the Shadow's Guild to find out their ties to the Zodiac Neo and Danger and Thriller team up. Vol. 2: Space #"TBA": #"TBA": #"TBA": #"TBA": #"TBA": #"TBA": #"TBA": #"TBA": #"TBA": #"TBA": #"TBA": #"TBA": #"TBA": #"TBA": #"TBA": #"TBA": #"TBA": #"TBA": Vol. 3: Supernatural #"TBA": #"TBA": #"TBA": #"TBA": #"TBA": #"TBA": #"TBA": #"TBA": #"TBA": #"TBA": #"TBA": #"TBA": #"TBA": #"TBA": #"TBA": #"TBA": #"TBA": #"TBA": #"TBA": #"TBA": Vol. 4: The End #"TBA": #"TBA": #"TBA": #"TBA": #"TBA": #"TBA": #"TBA": #"TBA": #"TBA": #"TBA": #"TBA": #"TBA": Characters Main Characters *Ryan Adams/Danger *Sasha Alexandria/Thriller *Arsenal Trivia *Danger would've had super strength, and was planned to be a young adult. This was changed, resembling Spider-Man. Category:Origin Comics Category:Comics Category:Comic Books